The Grudge- A Starkid Fanfiction
by StarshipRanger12
Summary: Team Starkid are on vacation to Canada, when an unexpected visitor breaks in and kidnaps four of the Starkids...Contains Breredith, Crisspez and Brenise (new ship) Warning; May give you feels.
1. Chapter 1

Hii! This is my first Starkid fanfic, may contain some upsetting (for Starkids) scenes. It gets going pretty quick. If you think you've worked out who it is, PM me, but don't spoil it for others on the reviews. Yeah, please review and rate, you would make me happy :D

I love you all.

Jaime POV  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" A heart wrenching scream pierces my ears. Alert, I look around. Meredith, check, Lauren, no. I leap out of my bunk bed, shaking Meredith awake. She always was a deep sleeper.  
"Jaime, what?" She says groggily, opening her eyes.  
"It's Lauren, I just heard her scream or something!"  
"What?" She looks up, her eyes swimming.  
But I've walked away, I'm checking our room. Lauren is gone, that's definate.

"Lauren, Lauren! LAUREN WHERE ARE YOU?" I shout, Meredith behind me, also yelling. Frantic, Joey runs in. My eyes widen as I realise that he's covered in blood.  
"Darren's gone! It tried to take me too, but I got away!"  
"Wait, what do you mean 'it'?"  
"I don't know, it was this...black thing that smashed the window, knocked Darren out and ran off with him down the corridor! Actually, I think Darren was saving me..."  
"It must have been what got Lauren!" Meredith adds, walking forward.

"Guys, Walker needs help! And Brian's gone!" It's Brian Holden, his trousers ripped and face slashed. Julia, Jim and Joe Moses are with him, not unscathed. He looks like he could with some help too. Meredith runs forward and they embrace, before running out to the boy's room.  
"Denise has gone too, I just saw this black thing smash the window" Julia adds, eyes wide.  
We all go to check on Joe. He's sprawled on the floor, his leg at an odd angle. It's broken. I close my eyes a second. What is this? We help him sit on the bed, he's trying not to cry. A small moan escapes his lips. An idea hits me. I run out onto the balcony and snap off two sturdy branches from a tree there. I give them to Joe as crutches, we wait as he, oh so slowly, stands up. He winces a little, but he seems to be balanced. It was strange. Seven young adults, most injured, standing in a room in their pyjamas trying to work out how their friends had been kidnapped. Not a scenario you see every day.

"Okay, we need to keep calm and work out who's gone." The others nod in agreement.  
We're on vacation, a group vacation to Canada. It was supposed to be fun, a break for us from script writing for our new Percy Jackson musical. I try to remember everyone who came.

Me, Jaime.

Lauren, gone.

Brian Rosenthal, gone.

Brian Holden, here.

Darren, gone.

Joey, here.

Julia, here.

Joe Moses, here.

Jim, here.

Denise, gone.

Joe Walker, here.

Dylan, where's Dylan?  
"That makes seven of us still here, and five gone."  
But no-one had mentioned Dylan. We all glance at eachother, it seems we've reached the same conclusion.

"He was in our room, but he went to the toilet last night. Only I was awake when he left, but I'm pretty sure I dropped off before he came back." Brian exclaims. We exchange glances.

"The thing probably got him too!" Joe Moses says, eyes wide.  
"Dylan!"  
"Dyl?"  
I see Meredith knocking on the bathroom door, yelling. No reply.  
"Okay, outta the way." Jim charges at the door, CRASH! Dust flies into my face, I cough. The impact makes the floor shudder. Julia, Joe Walker and Brian step forward, anticipating the worst.  
"Oh god. Oh god, no." Julia's eyes widen with deep horror, she shudders, and falls to her knees, with racking sobs.  
"No!" Joe limps forward, his face showing immense sadness. And then I see it, the same time as Mere. Dylan, slumped against the wall.

A knife buried deep in his chest.

Blood staining his white pyjama top like a scarlet blossom.

It's like I've been punched in the stomach by an iron fist.

And suddenly, I can't see the people around me.

All I can see is Dylan, and my memories of him flashing by my eyes. I picture him singing as Dumbledore, the image shifts to Tootsie Noodles, and then his perfect voice singing the intro to Holy Musical Batman. And then just Dylan.

Having fun.

Laughing.

Messing around.

He'll never laugh again.

My blood turns to pure ice. Emotional pain courses through my whole body as I begin to break down, my head resting on Dylan's lifeless body...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am so sorry that I killed Dylan, but it was necessary, I promise! This has Crisspez references, enjooyyy!

Please rate and review, reviews make me happy :D

**Darren's POV**

SMASH. Woah. Something black swoops in, with a lethal spiked club. I yell out as it grabs Joey's ankle and stabs his thigh with a sharp knife. Not Joey. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I somehow jump from my bunk to his, kicking the side of the...thing's face.  
"Argh!" A female voice comes from the black figure as it falls over, I have no time to wonder who it is, because the end of that club just came into contact with my head, Is this the end...?

I'm not dead. Just bleeding. To death? No, I can't think like that. I try to get up, but fire pulses through my thigh. Ugh.  
"D-Darren...?"  
"Lauren! Laur, what is this, who was it, where are we?"  
Her face is grim with pain as she stands up against the stone wall.  
"I think this is some kind of cellar. Look, all these jars on the wall. They have...stuff in them. It's probably not safe to eat. I'm not prepared to try, not yet anyway."  
"As for the other questions...I don't know. But that head wound and thigh wound are gonna get infected if we don't get treatment."

I look down at the bloody wound opened on my thigh. It's still bleeding scarlet blood from the deep cut caused by that knife... I can't bear to touch my head, the pain is too sharp. Silently, Lauren rips some moss from one of the walls and presses it against my thigh. I wince, but the bleeding is staunched. I hold some against my temple. Ahh, relief. Lauren appears unscathed, except for some bruises along her arms where she's been gripped. We've both had our clothes taken, except for underwear. Any other time, seeing Lauren next to naked would have made me pretty happy, after all, I've had this _huge_ crush on her since we did AVPS... Wait, what's that? I see a piece of paper pinned to the wall, with writing on it.  
"Laur, what's that?" She rips it off the wall, and sits next to me. The writing is curled and loopy.

_Dear Mr Criss and Ms Lopez,_  
_First, I would like to tell you where you are. You are directly below the little hotel in which you and your friends are staying. The walls are soundproofed. This is just a little touch to make it a little more frustrating for you. Your friends Mr Rosenthal and Ms Donovan are also in this building, but in the attic. Now, you may realise that you are surrounded by bottles. They contain various food, medicines, minerals, and drinks. Some contain poison. I will only tell you this, purple is good, black is bad, unless accompanied by green, clear is water. The rest will be a guess on your behalf, I need you alive, but watching you struggle will be entertaining. But alright, the thing you're probably wondering is who I am and why you're here, but that's all part of the fun._  
_Sincerely,_  
_XXXXXX_

"Who the hell would do this? Does someone have a grudge against Team Starkid?" I ask, confused.  
"And to think, they must all be looking for us, Denise and Brian!" Lauren seems distressed.

_Rumble_. I laugh. Trust Lauren to be hungry at a time like this. She blushes and smiles a little.

"We're gonna have to work this out..." She mutters, walking over to the wall.  
There's about fifty bottles lined up along shelves. Lauren busies herself laying them out in front of us. I reach for some small round purple things, and pop out the cork. They feel squidgy, like...sweets! I put one in my mouth, ignoring Lauren's shocked squeal. It's good. Really good. Lauren reaches out and tries one too. And for a moment, we're content in this strange setting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Meredith POV**

My head is spinning. This can't be real, any of it. Dylan can't be dead. I'll wake up, see the sun filtering through the window, Lauren already up and dressed, Jaime dabbing on her make up in front of the wooden mirror...I let this daydream briefly overtake my grief for Dylan , but something tells me that it is real, every minute.

I've returned to the bathroom, half an hour after everyone retired to their bedrooms. Dylan's still there, his eyes staring, unseeing up to the ceiling. We should remove him and give him a proper send off, but accepting that he's dead is just so hard for all of us. We're still young...my thoughts trail off. Wait, what's that? There's a piece of paper pinned to the wall behind the toilet. I reach over Dylan's shoulder and read it...

_Dear Mr Richter, Ms Albain, Mr Walker, Mr Holden, Ms Stepien, Ms Beatty, Mr Moses and Mr Povolo,_  
_You've noticed that Mr Saunders is dead. Sorry, not sorry. He was the one that sent me into this dark place I'm in now...Also, yes, I am behind the absence of Mr Rosenthal, Ms Donovan, Mr Criss and Ms Lopez. Actually, they rely on you to get them out. But those details will come later. But most importantly, you must not contact anyone outside this building. You can't anyway, I have all of the phones in this building, but you must not leave, for if you do, your friends will meet the same end as Mr Saunders...Which I'm sure you will want to avoid. You needn't worry about people coming in, I have booked you a year's stay here, and every member of staff here is...out of the way._  
_Sincerely,_  
_XXXXXX_  
"Guys, guys! You have to see this!" I shout, urgently. Julia's the first. I see her wince at the sight of Dylan. I pass her the note. Both Joe's walk in- Walker limping on his makeshift crutches, followed by Jaime and Brian. Finally, Jim and Joey walk in. Joey's face has sunken a little. His face is still stained with tears. I think Joey's the youngest of us here, it must be so hard for him to witness his best friend being taken, possibly dead, and then Dylan as well... They all read it.

The reactions are immediate.  
"We can't leave the building?" Jaime says in horror.  
"We won't be able to get food!" Jim adds.  
"So whoever it was a grudge against us..." Walker chimes in darkly.

"But _who _is it?" Brian questions, although it's clear he knows that we have no idea.  
"What are we going to do?" Julia says, a note of panic in her voice.  
"I don't know, Juls, I just don't know..." I say, defeated.  
"What does it mean by 'They rely on you to get them out'?" Joe asks.  
"I guess we'll find out..." Brian says with a look of resolution set on his face. I feel a rush of affection for Brian, he's staying so calm and collected, even though I know he's panicking inside. The affection's always been there I guess, just buried below my feelings of trust and friendship for him. I gaze into his eyes, and before I know it, I'm kissing him like I've never kissed before. I feel wonderful, warm rays of sunshine on me, and my hand slides up his back to cradle his smooth neck. He responds enthusiastically, gripping my waist gently and caressing my face with soft hands...It was pure bliss, an escape from the horror of reality...And I want to stay with our lips locked for eternity...But I know that it's impossible. We break apart after what could have been an age, an hour or even a few rapturous, heavenly seconds...I breathe in and out slowly. I stare into Brian's eyes with a new sense of love, and I can tell he feels the same. But then the pain comes back in a fresh wave, and it's even worse than before...


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has typical Dylan language! If you think you know who it is, PM me, please don't spoil the story for those who don't know :) Please rate+review ;D

Enjoy!

Dylan POV

"Night guys!" I say, as I climb into my bed, below Brolden's top bunk. I settle down, pulling the covers right over my head.  
"Night Dyl..." B-Hol says wearily.  
"Sweet dreams, bro." Brian Rosenthal says, winking. He's referring to earlier when we watched the Don't Blink episode of Doctor Who. We brought the box set with us, one of our British fans gave it to us at a convention. Shit, they might all say that they're just statues, but they're fucking terrifying.

I need to pee.

So I head over to the restroom along the corridor and go in. Except there's already someone there. I take a step back and gasp with shock. Someone with a knife. I take it all in. A woman dressed in black, covered all except her face. Her face...

"Oh, hey Dylan. Fancy seeing you here. In Winnipeg, of all places." She grins at me. I don't grin back. Why is she being friendly, with a knife in her hand. And why her? How and why is she here? Too many questions...  
"No, I guess you don't feel too friendly after our last encounter do ya Dyl?"  
"Look, I don't know how you got in here or why you're in here. But if you're annoyed, after all this time, just put the knife down and we'll talk."

I don't even know what is coming out of my mouth, all I know is that if she chooses to attack, she will have the upper hand. I should back away and tell the others, but something keeps me rooted to the spot. Maybe intrigue. She doesn't move. Hatred glistens in her eyes, as she brings the knife forward. The silver blade shines from the moonlight filtering through the window. I remember my childhood, I remember warm summer days, riding a red bicycle, returning home to warm cookies. I remember my teen years, at U of M, I remember my friends, Darren, Nick, Matt, Brian, Joe, Lauren, Jaime and...

The last thing I see is the face of the girl who was once my friend, stabbing me to death...Goodbye, world.

And everything goes black...


	5. Chapter 5

Denise getting kidnapped in this one! Won't be updating 'til tomorrow, sorryyy!

It's getting a bit confusing with order, so the order in which they take place is:

Chapter 4- Dylan's POV

Chapter 2- Darren's POV

Chapter 5- Denise's POV

Chapter 1- Jaime's POV

Chapter 3- Meredith's POV

Hope you enjoy :D

Denise POV

A massive pony approaches me from a cloud, meowing. What? And then it pulls out a giant marshmallow chainsaw and cuts me to pieces. I sound like breaking glass as I shatter to a million shards of flesh... And then I wake up. The window is smashed and Julia is huddled in a corner, screaming. How did I sleep through this? A figure cloaked in black is leaping at me, a huge club in hand. Panic courses through my veins, terror rules my brain. I scream as it whacks my side with the spiked club and grabs me in hard, gloved hands. I can just about make out a female face through the haze of my pain, but no...it can't be...I think no more as I pass out into her arms...

Urghh... I feel like I've been stabbed in the hip...Oh wait. I have. Events slowly come bck to me at the same time as my senses. I sit up, wincing, and look around. I take in my surroundings. Very dark. Very dusty. Someone is curled up in a corner, bleeding from a chest wound. Running, I approach him gently. He stirs a little. Wait a second, that's Brian! I'm not alone!  
"Brian!" I exclaim.  
"Denise? Something grabbed me and then smashed something onto my chest...Then I woke up here. It hurts, Dede, it hurts..."  
"Don't worry, I'm here..." I find some moss or something and press it against his bare chest, where the open wound bleeds. He has goosepimples, it's so cold...I'm only in my bra and pants, I feel exposed and cold...so cold.

The questions start burning in my mind...  
Where am I?  
Why am I here?  
Who took me?  
Are the others alright?

I look up in despair, and almost fall back in surprise at what I see on the pale, mouldy ceiling. It's either blood or red paint. It says;

SEARCH THE FLOOR

Meh. Simple enough. I look around, while Brian stays in the corner. It's hard to walk. So I crawl. Like a baby. I feel like a baby, I know nothing about this, it's like some nightmare...

I scan the wooden floor, until I see a little screen planted in the floor. It's split into four. The top left shows a dark room, with...Darren curled up, unconscious, and Lauren on the floor, eyes open, distressed. I breathe a sigh of relief, until I see the huge wound on Darren's temple and the blood pouring from his thigh. I pray that Lauren will help him. The top right shows...I cover my mouth with my hands and feel tears spring up. It's Dylan. A knife is deep in his chest. Oh god, he's dead. No breathing. I breathe deep. This is probably just a manipulation. To scare us. He can't be...dead. No. I look at the bottom left. Joe and Joey, asleep and...No, not asleep. Joe is on the floor, his leg bent impossibly and writhing in pain. Joey lying on the bed, covered in blood. Just another trick, I think. The bottom right shows Meredith and Jaime. Both awake, and panicking. I wish I could reach them. So badly. I caress the screen a little. The image changes to plain, with black print.

YOU DECIDE THEIR FATE.


	6. Chapter 6

Hai guise, woo chapter 6 is here! sami-sam99, I think that you're PROBABLY right :D drarrylicious, THANKYOU :D There is more intimate Crisspez scenes to come, so look forward to that!

Soon, the action is gonna get hotter, traps will be sprung, and the Starkids are going to have to make a lot of hard, hard choices...

Please rate + review :))

**Joey POV**

I'm curled up in a ball on my bed. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Infact, the closest I've come to a tragedy is when my hamster died of old age when I was 11. I'm not prepared. My best friend- gone, and worst of all, trying to protect me. My friend- dead, stabbed in the chest by some unknown killer. My other friends- gone, with no clue of how to get them back. It's all too much, I sob more and more.

"Joey?" Julia says, poking her head round the door.  
"Mmh?" I reply.  
"I just made some dinner with what's still in the cupboards. You want some?"  
"Yeah." My eyes light up, we haven't eaten all day. We walk together to the kitchen, where Joe, Meredith, Brian, Jaime, Jim and Joe are already sat down. The meal seems to be pie, with cauliflour and potato. We have glasses of white wine sitting on little mats by the plates. It's not right. Not without Darren's attempt at a lame joke. Denise requiring seconds. Brian's mocking laugh. Dylan's speed eating. Lauren's fun conversation. I feel sick. Jim starts to speak.  
"To Dylan Saunders. Our dear friend, who we will always remember for his hilarious personality,"  
"His amazing voice." Jaime chips in, tears forming in her eyes.  
"And his optimistic style." Julia adds.  
"To Dylan." We all raise our glasses and drink.  
"And to Denise, Lauren, Brian and Darren, who may not be with us now, but we will do whatever we can to find them." I say, my voice cracking.  
"We'd better hope one of us is a Hufflepuff then." Brian jokes, although the laughter doesn't quite reach his eyes. Jaime looks at him, confused.  
"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" she says, smiling a little. We all feel a little lighter, but then we remember Dylan, and a lump forms in my throat. I plant my knife at the top of my pie, and slice down. And what I see almost causes me to fall of my chair.

Maggots, writhing maggots in the center of the pie. Not chicken. Not beef. Maggots. I make a noise of disgust. Jaime squeals as one falls onto her lap. Meredith brushes one from Brian's top. We're all standing up, staring at the meal before us.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I swear!" Julia exclaims, mortified, goggling in horror at the dreadful plate of maggots before her.  
"It's alright Juls, we know you'd never do that." Joemo reassures her, patting her back soothingly.  
"It was the killer. Whoever killed Dylan and kidnapped the others did this. I can only assume it's happened to all the food." Walker slices open a potato. It's a filthy, greyish green colour. He pulls a face. Suddenly, I spot a flash of white among the maggots. Another note. I tentatively pull it out and read it to everyone. It says;

_Dear Mr Walker, Ms Albain, Mr Holden, Ms Beatty, Mr Povolo, Ms Stepien and Mr Moses,_  
_This came as a nasty surprise for you, I'm sure. I must add, the cauliflour was safe. Cutting straight to it, I will give you some details. None of your kidnapped friends are dead. Although Mr Criss has rather deep wounds, and I don't intend to help him. Ms Donovan and Mr Rosenthal are in the same room, and they can see you now. Mr Criss and Ms Lopez are together, and are supplied with medicine, food and poison. This entire hotel is rigged with traps that I have planted. It should be fun for you to attempt to escape. _  
_Sincerely,_  
_XXXXXX_

_Shit_. I watch everyone's reaction.  
"I need some water..." Brian sighs. No one reacts. We're all thinking about Darren, Lauren, Brian and Denise. Darren's badly injured with no hope of help, except Lauren who probably can't utilize any of the medicine correctly. Brian and Denise, watching us, probably screaming warnings. I want to go home.

"Urghhh!" Brian recoils from the basin, wrinkling his nose. Raw sewage is freely falling from the fawcet, creating a rancid smell.  
"So we can't eat, we can't drink, we can't do anything!" Julia stamps in frustration.  
"What can we do?" Joe M asks, looking defeated.  
"Sleep. Everything looks better after sleep." Jaime says, resolute.  
"Mere...Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? I'll be alone otherwise..." Brian looks shyly at Meredith. She looks back warmly.  
"Of course, Bri." They walk off together.  
"I'll move in with you then, if that's alright Jaims." Julia says, glancing at Jaime.  
"Yep, sure." she replies.  
"You come in with us Joey." Jim says.  
Jim, me and both Joes head back to our room, Brian and Meredith walk, hand in hand, to theirs, and Julia and Jaime open the door to theirs.

I climb the ladder to the top bunk, and try to sleep with an empty stomach and dry mouth.  
I manage it.  
And then the nightmares come.  
Dead bodies lie around me. All of my friends. Dead. Lifeless. And I'm next. The faceless figure advances on me. I can't move. I'm tied up with tight ropes. And the knife meets my chest...  
I wake up.

This isn't the room. I'm not on a bed.

It's clear that I've been gassed or knocked out or something...

I'm drowsy.

I would be panicking, but it's just so warm and cosy...

I give in to blackness again...


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is here :D WARNING- INTIMATISH CRISSPEZ SCENE. NO SEX- YET. So, the mystery deepens...

.pigfarts- Thank you :D Yeah, it's sad, but it will get sadder so beware :3

**Lauren POV**

My eyelids flutter open, Darren is bending over me with some black and green pills in his hand.  
"They're painkillers, I feel a little better. Hey, I can almost stand up, look!" He stretches out a foot, but topples over onto his side. I fall about laughing, he looks so silly just helplessly floundering about. I grab his hand and help him up. His hand is warm and soft, and it gives me reassurance.. He grins at me in that cute, embarrassed way.  
"So, got any plans?" I ask.  
"Yeah. We dig our way out." I look at him disbelievingly. He laughs.  
"I'm joking, that'd impossible! Though we might have to before long..."  
"Lets just look around, something might have been put in overnight." I say, glancing around the room. It's pretty dark, but quite small. I begin to walk around, inspecting corners and nooks. Aha. A device is lying in a small indentation in the floorboard. It looks a bit like an Xbox controller, but with a screen. It has six coloured buttons on it- orange, green, blue, red, pink and yellow.  
"Hey, Darren, take a look at this." He half walks, half crawls over to me. I let him rest on my shoulder as I find the 'on' button. There. I tap it with my chipped, blue nail.

White screen with black print.

THE BUTTONS MAKE THINGS HAPPEN.

The screen shifts.

EVERY BUTTON MAKES SOMETHING GOOD HAPPEN FOR ONE ROOM AND SOMETHING BAD FOR ANOTHER.

Shifts again.

GIVE IT AGO.

I stare, baffled. It seems to have the same effect on Darren.  
"Alright. What do we do then?" He asks, looking me in the eye.  
"We-" I break off as the screen changes again.

**1 BUTTON MUST BE PRESSED EVERY 2 HOURS OR SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS IN EVERY ROOM.**

"Well, shit." I say, frowning at the screen.  
"Shit indeed." Darren replies, absent mindedly. And then he cracks.  
"Lauren, what are we gonna do? We're trapped in here, for all we know, the others might be dead, or dying, considering what happened to us! I'm lost, Laur, I really am! And I'm scared, really scared right now-" A single tear rolls out of his beautiful, glistening greenish-brown eyes. I can't comfort him. I feel the same. Scared, so scared. I'm a brave, strong willed person, but this has really shaken me. We're scared together. And before I know it, I'm kissing him. And he's kissing me back. It's sweet oblivion, it's like every muscle in my body is dancing to a slow waltz...We don't stop. I roll onto my back until I can feel his warm body pressed against mine. I can feel the steady pressure of his mouth caressing my lips. I feel heat rising within, like a burning passion in my very heart. I love him. I love him too much. And he feels the same, I can tell. I think I'm about to burst with everything I'm feeling right now...


	8. Chapter 8

****Thankyou for all of your sexy reviews! Next chapter will give you some answers, DEEP, IMPORTANT ANSWERS.

But, for now, enjoy this chapter of gloomy doom!

**Joe W POV**

Darkness. And more bloody darkness. I flick on the lamp. It's our room. But Joey and Joe M have gone. _Fuck._ I can't take it anymore...  
"Jim?" I say, wearily.  
"Yeah..." He replies.  
"Joey and Joe have gone."  
"Fuck."  
"Yeah, my reaction too." I'm kind of resigned to it by now, but it still hurts like a kick in the stomach.  
"I guess we should tell the others." Jim walks over to the door and pulls the handle. He walks into the corridor, I follow.  
"Guys, Joe and Joey are gone..." He says, head bowed a little. Jaime lets out a little scream of frustration and Brian kicks the wall angrily. We're all losing it, a little, I think. I just feel so angry, constantly, since Denise, Darren, Lauren and Brian disappeared...It's madness. All of it. Who would wish this on us? We don't have any enemies, do we?

My mouth feels like a desert. I haven't had a proper drink since the night before the first disappearance... I go back to bed and nap a little.

"Joe, Jim, you need to see this!" Meredith shouts from the room at the end of the corridor, urgently. We jog in to see Julia holding a little device, with the others bending over her shoulders to have a look. They seem tense, very tense. Like something bad's happened.

"What's this?" I ask, kneeling beside Julia. Jim does the same on the other side.  
"It says we have to press these buttons once every two hours to make something happen for the other guys. If we don't, something bad happens for all of us. We have to press something." Jaime sounds stressed. Inwardly, I'm yelling, screaming for help. Outwardly, I calmly take the device from Julia's hands and have a closer look.  
"Alright. Which colour do we choose?" I say, looking round at them all. Everyone stays silent, no one wants to be responsible.  
"Fine then, blue?"  
"Okay." Julia says, looking up at me. I place my finger over the blue button, and shut my eyes tight. I press down. What I've done, I don't know...


	9. Chapter 9

****Hello darlings. This explains a hell of a lot, and will probably reassure some of you.

Thankyou for your lovely reviews, I try my best to make a good fanfic :D

Hope you like it!

**Joe M POV**

Urghhhh... I feel beat up and tired. I've been stripped, I'm just in my underwear, and it's cold. I may not be able to remember, but I'm almost certain I've been kidnapped by this mystery ninja kidnapper.

My eyes barely open, so I just say;  
"Any one here?"  
"Joe?" I recognise that voice.  
"Bonnie?" I'm incredulous. Bonnie didn't come with us! Actually, Bonnie is highly pissed with us as of our last meeting.  
"Joe, I have to explain something!"  
"Well I sure could do with some kind of explaination here!" I say.

"Alright. After I left, last year, I didn't know what to do with myself so I moved into a new flat, about a mile away from my old one. And then some really weird shit started happening, like broken furniture and all my food being replaced. I thought it was you guys playing tricks on me, even though I knew you were nothing like that. Matt got freaked out and left, right before our wedding. I was alone, depressed, and so angry with you... About six months later, I decided to play dirty. One of my friends knew this group of guys who could pretty much get anything done for you. I payed them $400 just to make you stop ruining my life. I said, just give them a scare, and make sure they think it's me. Once I said 'Starkid' they recognised it immediately. One had had some kind of run in with Dylan before. We did our research, and found out about this vacation. It was our chance to make some shit go down. We agreed to take four of you, and started planning. I saw how scared you all were, and told them to stop. And that's when I realised what they did to Dyl. It wasn't me, I swear, it was this girl in the group. They made this face mold and made her look like me. That was her, doing everything. They tied me up in here so I couldn't help anyone. It was them messing up my place, to get revenge on Team Starkid..." Tears prick her eyes. My mouth drops, I'm dumbstruck. I'm about to say something when I hear a soft moan.

"That's Joey, he's been unconscious, I would have helped him, but I'm tied up."  
I dash over to Joey, and nearly gag when I see the huge, bloody wound opened on his side. Oh god. I panic, that will get infected if it doesn't get treated! I feel small, helpless against everything.

"Joey, Joey, wake up." I lightly shake his shoulders. His eyes flutter open, glazed with pain. What the hell are we going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

MY POV

I walk in with a knife. It was me. I take the knife. Their annoying screams irritate me a little, so I cut them off with a jab to the throat. My stupid accomplices did the rest, but this is my time to shine. I walk to the other room, smiling a bit, blood splashed on my lip, and hands. My scarlet knife flashes in front of my eyes. I hate Starkid, so I killed them. Let that be a warning to all.

UPDATED BIT:

I drag the corpses in a wheelbarrow as I burn their flesh off with a blowtorch. Little Lauren isn't so pretty with molten skin. Joey isn't so charming with his brain juices spilling down his face. I laugh, as the flame illuminates my fangirl gone bad face.


End file.
